


Darkness within Sweetness.

by Traitorthief



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Gunplay ?, Harry just really likes waving it round, Harry leaves him for dead, Harry picks OC over Nate, Heist, M/M, Manipulating ?, Nate breaks his leg, Planned heist, Turkish prison, minor gore warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief
Summary: Whilst on a heist, Nate falls off a roof and breaks his leg. Harry can't afford to go back, afraid of being caught. Once inside the museum, he meets a possible new partner.





	Darkness within Sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncognitoWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoWriter/gifts).

> Requested Harry/OC fic!  
OC (Brent) does not belong to me, but to my precious friend!

“Are you alright?”

Harry’s voice echoed through the night sky, as if Nathan would be able to hear him from a distance. Not the distance they currently had; Nate was far too far away to even merely understand him.

All he really heard was the loud clattering of shingles, followed by a hard thud, and he could only really guess that Nate had fallen somewhere off a roof.

The worst thing was that there were guards nearby- the museum they were planning to break into wasn’t exactly free of them, and they _definitely _heard the thudding of Nathan’s body coming in contact with the asphalt.

Harry stood hesitating. If he would go over to look, it would only risk him being caught as well. If he would just leave Nathan to get caught, and run away during the process.. He could still get the oil lamp on his own. He didn’t need the bloody bastard anyway.

Jumping to his feet, he leaped up to the higher roof, looking down from his current position. And, to his expectations, Nate laid helplessly on the ground on the other side of the rooftops. Flynn’s eyes glowed in the dark, as he hovered, staring at Nathan’s broken leg from a distance.

The emerald in his eyes glistened with mischief, watching as guards collected around the injured Nate, cuffing him and taking him away, shouting unintelligible things that Harry couldn’t understand. He never thought that he was going to betray Nate like this, but he wasn’t going to risk his own life for him. They might be partners, but he wouldn’t go that far for him.

Truly, teaming up with Harry Flynn was either the biggest mistake of your life, or the best.

He continued his way along the rooftops, pulling the earpiece from behind his ear, tossing it onto the shingles beneath him, crushing it with his boot. He wouldn’t need the communication anymore anyway. The whole point of having that earpiece was basically ruined.

The entrance to the museum laid right before his eyes, but he still hesitated. Could he even do this on his own? Without his partner? Nathan had always been the brains to his stupidity, the relief on his gloomy days. It’d be an understatement to say that Harry, at one point, felt for him.

Balling his fists, he scowled, climbing up to the door, ripping it open. He didn’t even bother check for guards, pulling the rope out that was attached to his belt, tossing it down and hooking it to the handle of the door. With a soft leap, he let himself slide down the rope, landing on his feet with a thud. His eyes adapted to the dark, and to his surprise, he spotted the outline of a silhouette standing at the exact same glass container he and Nathan had planned out to need; the one to contain the oil lamp.

Cocking his gun, Flynn approached the figure from the back, index finger resting at the trigger. If it was a guard, he wouldn’t hesitate to blow their brains out. He wasn’t scared of many things, and killing was definitely on the list of no fear.

The closer he came, the more was revealed. It was a man dressed in all black, with blue dyed hair that was undercut. Even from his backside approach, Harry’s eyes landed on the dozen of piercings through both the man’s ears, the tan skin hidden due to the lack of light. But his eyes picked up on every little detail he could spot from the back.

Glass rattled, and the man seemingly reached into the container to grab something.

An alarm flared in Harry’s brain, and he instinctively raised his arm, whacking the barrel of his gun against the back of the man’s head. Watching the figure tumble to the floor from the hit, he bared his teeth, sinking down and sitting on the ‘intruder’, using his strong arms to pin his victim to the floor.

Only now was he greeted by a set of bright blue eyes, which stared at him with clear panic and fear. Harry snarled, pressing the barrel of his gun against the stranger’s chest, threatening him.

“Who are you? Why are you here? This is my bloody treasure, I’ve worked-“ He trailed off, mouth falling shut as he watched the poor man squirm and cry beneath him, not knowing he could have such impact on people. He retreated the gun only slightly, causing his trapped victim to relax a little bit, throwing his head back in fear.

“Brent- Brent Flanêur..” He choked out through his teeth, nose scrunched up as he tipped his head up to stare at the ginger haired man, who huffed in response.

“Let me guess, you were after the oil lamp too, weren’t you mate?” His hand gestured at the container that had been opened, a smirk growing on his face once he realized how smooth the break in of the lad had been.

“Looks like you came well prepared as well. Maybe you’re not half as bad as I suspected.”

With a light-hearted chuckle, Harry pulled himself up, freeing the blue haired male beneath him, who cautiously scrambled up to his feet, dusting himself off, looking over the other.

“Harry Flynn.” He cocked both brows in amusement, then leaned his head to the side. Somewhere, he hoped this guy could perhaps become his new partner. He seemed better than Nathan anyway, less annoying for that matter. He’d love to pick up a new teammate, considering the fact that he now lost Nate, and would have to work incredibly hard on his own.

“I like that name.” Murmured the other man, having his arms crossed over his chest. Flynn smirked nonchalantly.

“You’re going to say it plenty of times more, darling.” It came rolling out rather seductively, before raising the hand which held the gun, offering it to his companion.

“Are you alone in the job?” He asked, swaying the gun by the trigger. The other nodded his head, and Harry’s head snapped up, eyes filling with their dangerous gleam.

“Why don’t we team up, darling. I just so happened to have lost my former partner, and I think you would make a wonderful replacement.. Don’t worry, it’ll only be better for you. You wouldn’t want to get on my bad side.” The gleam in his eyes turned oddly suspicious, but somehow still in a good way. It’s like he was inviting him, whilst still threatening him in such a dark demeanour.

To say Harry was toxic was a little low. He could be a nice guy if he felt like it, which was not very often, but if you did manage to get him to be nice, you were already on his good side for sure. He was just slow to open up, and was honestly just awful at keeping friendships.

Brent’s eyes narrowed, staring at the display case holding the oil lamp, before looking back at Harry.

“Fine, but if I grow to regret this, you won’t like me as much anymore.”

To this, Flynn chuckled with amusement. He tucked his gun into his holster, throwing an arm around the tan male, who grumbled in response.

“You definitely won’t regret this, darling!” With a nudge, he knelt down, grabbing the oil lamp and shattering it on the hard floor. Brent’s eyebrows furrowed.

“You better know what you’re doing.”

“Oh, don’t worry, my love.. A _special _someone thought this all out for me. Pity that he had to go..”

To this, Brent swallowed thickly.

“Let me guess.. I’m your next special someone..?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t even want to know the danger that comes with me, darling..”


End file.
